Lilies never die
by QwertyVSAzerty
Summary: OS from the Random Collection. A certain redhead is in the Director's office at three in the morning. She's starting a conversation with an ancient Hogwart's director.


**Here the longer OS of this collection I reckon.**

 **For M -you're as mad as I am when we're speaking of that fandom- and all the people obsessed with this universe.**

 **Disclaimer : Well, I wasn't even born when the series began.**

 **Fandom :** **Harry Potter**

 **Words : 1000+**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Main characters : Lily Luna Potter (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter), Severus Snape's portrait**

* * *

 **Lilies never die**

"You're Severus Snape, right ? You're my brother's namesake. Dad always says us you were a great man. You don't look really fun though, do you ? You were a Potions' master, weren't you ?" a twelve year old girl with curly auburn hair asked Severus Snape's portrait on the Director's office wall.

"I was." he answered sharply.

"Well, Dad says I'm terrific at Potions, like Grandma. It's very nice of him, but I assume he only says that because he was such a failure in your classes. My brother Albus isn't really good either. James is okay but certainly not enough patient. Er... Maybe you can learn me some stuff ? Please ?" she begged, absolutely in awe.

There was a deep silent.

"I'm sorry. It was preposterous. I don't even know you, after all. I'm just an annoying first year, am I not ? Well, I'll better just sit and wait for Professor Brown, forgive me for bothering you." the little girl murmured, a bit sadly.

She yawned, tired.

"Why are you here, dear ? It's really early. Are you in trouble ?" an other portrait asked, kindly.

"Hello, Minerva. I... I was bored and I found a nice Potion's book in the library..." the girl started with reluctance.

"It's three in the morning, Miss." McGonagall's portrait sighted.

"It was Ned's idea !" the first year complained, pouting.

"Mr Zabini's idea ? A break-in in the library at three in the morning ? Really ?"

"It's not there we have been caught, anyway. Ned was tired, I sent him to bed after that. However, I was fully awake and there was that potion I absolutely wanted to make. For that, I needed some things cautiously kept by Professor Henderson. I unlocked the door of the classroom quite easily, but there was an alarm. Henderson found me, that's why I'm here. He's not a morning person, I guess." the pupil stated.

"You're too reckless for your own good, Miss. Where is Mr Zabini ?"

"Sleeping, I guess. He's my friend. Why on Earth should I denounce him for something nobody know we've done ?" the redhead responded.

"If you weren't so bold, Hufflepuff could have been a nice choice for you" a woman in another picture commented.

"No way ! I'll be a Griffindor, Ma'am, until my own death. Sure as hell. If I wouldn't, I couldn't be with Ned at Potions, it'll be such a shame !" the little girl retorted with pride.

"I've got in front of me the only Griffindor happy to have common classes with Slytherin's pupils." McGonagall -or rather her portrait- shook her head.

"Most of them are morons, I swear. But Ned is a good one. He's such a potion-maker, it's so cool to be his partner, I learn so much from him ! And he's the nicest Slytherin ever ! But one day, I'll beat him at Potion. We made a bet."

Someone come into the room.

" So it's you... Why am I even surprised ? Breaking the rules is a family thing now ? Who's got the record ? Louis or your brother ? Please, say me you're the last one. I don't need more trouble in this school." the woman said, before sitting behind her desk.

The young girl reddened. She felt a bit shameful.

"Morning, Mrs Brown." she managed to say.

"Why are you not asleep ?" the Director asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I was bored" the first year answered.

"You and your siblings are always bored. It's slightly boring me right now. You have classes at eight. Go to sleep."

"What about my parents ?"

"Your mother will heard of that, believe me. I'm sorry but if it's the only way to prevent you to break the rules for at least a week or two, I'll take it."

"And Professor Longbottom ?"

"I know you don't like to disappoint him but he is your House Director. He has to know."

"Is Professor Henderson mad at me ?" the child questioned anxiously.

"He's quite impressed at your abilities in Charms. Open a locked door is not given at every first year, I must say. He also enjoys your interest in his classes. However, he would prefer you ask him if you need anything in the future, and not in the middle of the night if possible."

The redhead looked relieved.

"What's the punishment ?"

"Three weeks of detentions with the Professor Henderson."

"That's gr... well, very boring. Seriously, my parents are war heroes, you know."

"Don't push it, girl. I was there, it doesn't work with me. And I don't want to hear you do anything wrong in the next days. Plus, don't forget I'm well aware of your association with Mr Zabini and I'm a close friend to your mother."

"Sure, Professor Brown."

"Wait !" Severus Snape's picture said.

"Professor Snape ?" the Director raised a confused eyebrow.

"Can she stays a bit more ?"

"Of course. I have to speak with Professor Henderson, you have five minutes." the woman replied before leaving the room.

"I like her. She's understanding but she never tries to be close to me because of my family's popularity. What is this ?"

She took a golden globe on the desk and look at it carefully.

"You're an interesting girl, Miss."

"You think so ?" she said, distracted by the object she was holding.

"You seem to be quite intelligent, if a bit silly."

Her face lightened a bit.

"Ned always says that."

"You said he's a Zabini ?"

"Yes, and his my friend. I don't mind if you don't approve, it's none of your business, right ?" she said angrily, before putting the globe on the desk at his original place.

"I was wondering... Are you really looking for some help in Potions ?"

"Yes ! Definitely. I have to go. See you as soon as possible, Professor."

"Good night, Miss..."

"Potter. Lily Luna Potter. I'm happy to exist, but seriously, I would have chosen Heathcliff." the girl said before going to bed.

"What was she talking about ?"

"Muggle's literature, Severus. You should try."

* * *

 **"I would have chosen Heathcliff" : Me too. I don't know if you notice it, but I do, when I was reading Wuthering Heights. The dynamics between Snape/Lily/James are the same than with Heathcliff/Cathy/Edgar, and it's the same with Heathcliff/Cathy II and Snape/Harry. And some other things, if you want to discuss it, I'm here.**

 **Lily is a first year and she's also twelve, so it's the second part of the school year.**


End file.
